The present invention relates to printing apparatus, and more particularly relates to a printer of the dot matrix type.
Dot matrix type printers are widely used in various types of data processing and other systems, including retail point of sale terminals, financial terminals and other devices. These printers are versatile in being able to print a wide variety of type fonts and other characters and symbols, and are relatively low in cost in comparison with other types of printers, such as laser printers. Simplicity and reliability of operation are thus important.